Breaking the Shell
by Kitsune Chevalier
Summary: What if war breaks a shell. What if the opinions of others fade as weakness is washed away in blood. Blood shed for family, for friends. Blood spilled to protect. Rips away all fear. Major OOC-ness. Hinata Centered.
1. Trial by Blood

**(An: I do not own Naruto. Read and review!)**

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 1**

**Trial by Blood**

The feathers danced across the sky marking the beginning of the war. Hinata watched as her father charged into battle leaving Hanabi in the care of a branch member. The anbu medic had left her in the care of her teammate after she'd passed out. A cruel return to consciousness brought her the sight of the beginning of the war.

Her father was the clan head and the village was in danger. It was his duty to protect the civilians. Hanabi wasn't a ninja yet. He hailed her as his beloved daughter. The perfect Hyuuga heiress. He should have gotten her to safety.

Kiba was ushering her to safety, "your father wouldn't leave her in the care of someone who couldn't protect her. You need to evacuate with the civilians you can help protect them on the way your still recovering from your fight with Neji!"

"But my sister?" He sighed, "she'll be fine Hinata."

But he was wrong. A kumo ninja tore through the cadet member. He went down with a kunai in the throat. Blood splattered across her sister's face as she stood there stunned. As the man's partner went to grab her. She knocked Kiba away from her and charged.

The Kumo ninja dropped as she rammed her palm into his unguarded back. Hanabi stood there wide eyed as the man fell. Kiba appeared to her right, Akamaru at his side as he tossed a sand ninja into the wall.

Hinata grabbed Hanabi and jerked her down the stairs. "The village is under attack. We're going to be running top speed toward the evacuation sites." Tears started to leak from normally fierce Hyuuga eyes. Hinata glanced at Kiba, "we'll run past the academy, they likely need help securing the students. It'll also be the most secure route with the most jounins."

Hanabi started to cry in earnest. Hiccuping as tears rolled down pale cheeks. Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill. He pulled Hanabi onto his back and they darted up the stairs. Kakashi halted a sand ninja that shot at them. Hinata whipped her hand around as Kiba dodged around her she knocked the kunai back with a shot of chakra from her palm.

She saw a group of sound ninja summon a small siege weapon from a scroll. She leaped onto the rail in font of the crowd. She saw her father battling a little ways down from the downed Kumo ninja. "Protect the crowd!" The miniature kunai launcher went off. Her father whipped his head around just as a sound nin performed the seals for the mass shuriken jutsu.

She shot off the railing into the air as she started her spin. Pouring chakra from all her tenketsu forcing the dome to encompass and protect as many as possible. She landed and shot towards the sound ninja. She saw Ko darting across the battle field as the proctor had it out with the Jounin of the suna team.

She faced the sound ninja. Sliding into her stance her hands were a blur of motion as they charged. As the last one fell to the ground a pile of minced meat. Ko was in front of her. "Lady Hinata!" She turned her gaze to him, "thank you for worrying about me but I ask that you protect Hanabi. She has not seen combat, she's scared. My team mate will help you get her to the academy where the teachers will be protecting the students that's where she should have been."

The branch member insisted, "what about you, your soaked in blood."

She turned her gaze to him, "I'm going to prevent anyone from following you." Her eyes hardened, as suna and sound ninja approached her father's back preparing to surround him, "besides it's not mine."

She sprinted into the fray, leaping past the line "protect my sister my father will follow you shortly!"

Hiashi watched as his daughter landed in front of him, "don't move."

"Protective eight triagrams sixty four palms!" The ninja that had surrounded him readying kunai, were reduced to meat as she stood arms whipping about like mad. Through his eyes he saw it all. The chakra lines from her hands deflecting and destroying kunai chopping the men into pieces. His daughters face set in stone.

"W-why?" He cursed himself for his stuttering. Hinata turned to face her father, "I love my sister. I will never hurt her. For that I will become a cadet member. Lord Hiashi. Now go protect my sister your daughter. There are kumo ninja in the crowd they killed the branch member you left to guard her. If Kiba and I hadn't stepped in she would be gone. I will guard your backs as it seems the suna and sound shinobi have been told to target the main branch for possible samples. Retrieve me if I should die or am captured. I wish not to be a broad mare."

Hiashi stood there stunned, "no you'll retreat with your sister." So cold when did she become this cold?

She frowned, "I'm not branch yet, head to the academy. I'll hold them off." She whipped her hand around and beheaded a sound ninja as he started flying through seals, "for my family, I will fight!" She pushed him out of the way and charged at the enemy.

Hiashi stood there as he watched his daughter cut down enemy ninja. Slaughter was all he could think to describe the ocean of blood she was spilling.

He stared at the Hyuuga failure as she cut down enemy ninja's and defended civilians with poise and grace. All the stone of a seasoned jounin as she maimed and killed. All the grace and power of the Hyuuga. She did a back bend avoiding being sliced down by a sword. She brought her hand up and caught the blade. A surge of chakra shattered the metal.

Before she slammed her palm into the mans chest. She snatched an enemy out of the air slamming him into the ground before her foot crashed into his head snapping his neck. He lay there crippled for life as she moved on to the next.

Hiashi rushed to Ko as Hanabi rode on the back of his eldest daughters teammate. The entrances were blocked. By enemies pouring in. Ko was fighting to defend Hanabi as was the Inuzuka boy. Hiashi leaped at the mass and spun knocking the enemies away from the group. As his spin stopped kunai's launched at his back. They sunk into his flesh.

His youngest let out a piercing scream as his blood dripped to the floor. They were trained to fight Hyuuga main members. First wave decoys second wave strikes.

"Stay there!" He shouted as his youngest started struggling against the Inuzuka holding her.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata was ripping her way through the crowd. Kakashi shot a fireball at a ninja that began making seals. As he leaped and slit anothers throat. Hinata was covering his back as he summoned his ninja hounds.

When Hanabi's scream reached her, she whipped her head around to them. Kakashi gave her a nod and tossed her two kunais.

Her Byakugan active she held the kunais in her hands and she started slashing. Bobbing and weaving. When ever enemy ninja approached. As she tore her way to her sisters side she saw her father sink to the ground still fighting as well as he could. Kunais littered his back.

Ko was holding off attacks from Kiba's back. Akamaru was guarding the side. Hinata slipped her hand into Kiba's pouch and dug out a soldier pill. She smiled at him, "last one do you mind?"

He scoffed, "this is your combat scenario. Tear through get me some space. I'll go through the wall." She swallowed the pill and slid the kunai's into her sisters hand.

A sound ninja kicked her father and pulled out some ninja wire. His hands fell to the floor as he stared on shocked. The others soon fell as Hinata made her way to her father. She jerked him to his feet and tossed Kiba a glance. He did a hand seal before slamming into the wall with his man beast drill. She passed her father to Ko as she guarded their rear.

"Kiba where's Shino." She helped Ko slip the kunai's from Hiashi's back before slipping him through the hole Kiba made. "He ran off after Naruto and them when the suna team ran off with Gaara. They're trying to save Sasuke's ass."

Hiashi groaned, "get Hanabi to safety. The village is most likely on alert by now."

Hinata followed and hopped through the hole. "Ko can you carry my father?" The branch member nodded before slipping the clan head onto his back, "we'll head to the compound." Hiashi stated hoarsely.

Hinata frowned, "we're heading to the academy, they'll protect the kids well and the center of the village appears to have already been evacuated. Plus they'll be the most likely place to have a medic ninja. Someone would have put up a barrier to protect the kids until they were all evacuated or if cut off from evacuation they were safe. We head there it's closer and most likely safer."

Hanabi looked at her sister as she barked orders at their father, _'when did she become so strong?' _

"Hanabi?" She turned her gaze to her sister, "you need to run between Ko, Kiba and me. Okay?" She nodded.

They set off through the center of the village.

0o0o0o0

They made it to the academy without much mishap. The Original Ino-Shika-Cho taking out most of the enemy ninja's and essentially escorting them there alongside Kiba's mother.

They ninja defending the academy were exhausted and the students were scared. The barrier didn't look like it'd hold much longer. They were still evacuating the outskirts and people were coming in. The teachers were trying to calm the students to explain why they couldn't all run for safety at once.

A civilian nurse checked over her father, but there wasn't much she could do besides stop the bleeding and wrap the wounds. She apologized profusely as she checked over the others.

She let out a sigh. Kiba was resting beside Akamaru. The sounds of explosions rocked the room causing the kids to panic.

Hanabi was curled up beside her, she sat there idly stroking her sisters hair when she whimpered. She turned her pale eyes up and tears glistened in them, "are they gonna take my eyes?" Hinata clutched her close, "No. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Hiashi watched this new Hinata and sighed. They had never judged her well and now she was leading them better than he was.

Another explosion rocked the building when Iruka took guard as another teacher went to check the defenses.

Silence...

Not a sound.

The building rocked again and smoke began gathering in the room. They were gonna have to move.

Hinata stood up, Ko had Hiashi on his back Kiba and Akamaru started helping Iruka with the evacuation. She sent Hanabi to him as she stood next to Iruka. She activated her byakugan and sighed, "we have maybe three minutes at the rate our forces are diminishing. Their chakra is low to high Chunin."

He tossed her a spool of wire, "rig the hall while we clear the room we're gonna make a break for the tunnels."

She began setting the traps quickly.

As an explosion rocked the building and the rooms cleared Iruka was running beside her behind the kids to defend their backs should the enemy pass.

Pass they did. Three of them.

She turned and rammed her hand into the nearest ninja's chest before lopping of his comrades head with a chakra blade.

Iruka kicked a ninja into her zone and she slammed all of his tenketsu shut with vicious jabs. As the third fell to Iruka with a kunai rammed through his eye socket into the brain.

They turned and continued after the students. Protecting them till they could reach the shelters. So they could live to see another day.

**(An: This just literally leaped into my head and had to be typed. May make it more than a one shot. Depends on reception. Reviews are appreciated ~KC)**


	2. Dream a Little Death

**(An: I don't own Naruto. Read and review!)**

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 2**

**Dream a Little Death**

Hinata and Iruka paused in there running. As they watched the academy students run ahead. She turned she took a deep breath and Iruka took a swig from a field canteen before tossing it to her. She gulped down a few swallows before handing it back.

She channeled chakra to her eyes before sighing, "Hostiles gaining. Reinforcements look to be arriving but won't make it to us in time. Looks like two full squads all high Chunin- low Jounin."

Iruka glanced at her, "I can play the diversion you can escape after the students and your family. No reason for both of us to stall, Hinata."

She smiled it was rare for an adult to truly care for her outside of Kurenai. She smiled at him as she used the rest of the wire to set up some traps, "your almost out of chakra and I'm running low from the boost the soldier pill gave me. Because I've been expending chakra like I was the Hokage. If I run ahead and they pass you. I won't have the strength to keep them from killing me and moving on."

Iruka sighed, "then our best bet is to stall them and get to the weapons cache that the academy keeps in case of emergencies."

She nodded, "we've got maybe a minute before contact." Iruka took the lead and she followed heading in a sprint down the once jovial halls. As they entered the room marked "Armory" she saw that tools and supplies were missing. Glad to know that as she and Iruka played defense they'd stopped long enough to reload in the event they had to fight.

Keeping her Byakugan active in the instance so they weren't caught off guard. She grabbed some spare pants and a shirt being as she was going on chakra and adrenalin. With no weapons on her person, in civilian clothes. Talk about being caught with your pants down if she'd have been anything other than a Hyuuga she'd have been killed without her weapons.

Iruka grabbed some sealing scrolls and sealed as many weapons away as he could along with trapping supplies. She quickly stripped changing into the generic ninja garb. Dark navy pants and a dark navy shirt. Shoving her shoe covered feet through the legs of the pants and jerking the shirt over her head.

She snatched up a prefixed weapons holster strapping it to her leg. She grabbed a pouch and stuffed explosive notes in it along with a few food pills and a canteen.

She whipped her head around to see Iruka rigging explosive notes up all over the room, "ETA 2 minutes."

She snatched up a pack and filled it to the brim with ninja weapons and rations and water and medical supplies. Iruka tossed her several scrolls and she pitched them in as well before turning and heading to the window. She rammed her hand into the lock shattering it. Quickly scanning the immediate area for hostiles she slipped out the window sticking to wall via chakra to her feet.

Iruka quickly followed her. She gave him a small nod when the enemies were close to the weaponry. As he set the notes off the explosion rippled across the ground.

"We're open. We head to the shelters we'd likely give away their positions." She nodded, "the center of the village was cleared by Jounins after we escaped the stadium. I'd say that's the best bet. It's how we managed to make it to the academy. Tsume-san escorted us along with Ino-Shika-Cho." She started heading in that direction.

"We team up with them and continue fighting the invasion force. Also we collected ample supplies to hopefully replenish their stores. As well as stay fully stocked ourselves."

0o0o0o0

Iruka was shocked, shy innocent Hinata was leading him a seasoned Chunin like a veteran ninja. He stared at the once shy Hyuuga heiress as she leaped into the air before she came to land in front of the first generation of Ino-Shika-Cho as hundreds of kunai and shuriken were launched at them. Said men looked stunned as she began to rapidly spin as she whipped about her arms. Protecting everyone withing her range as the weapons landed bent and broken at her feet.

The sound ninja that had launched the miniature siege weapon stood frozen. She held her stance as if waiting for them that was when a suna ninja shot fourth from the ground and rammed a kunai into her stomach. He made to jerk the knife intending to disembowel her. She brought her hand down on his wrist effectively snapping it.

She tore the weapon from her stomach and rammed it into the man's throat. As he slumped dead. She spit out a wad of blood.

Shikaku Nara sighed as he watched the young heiress fall towards the ground coughing up blood. Before she crashed into the earth Chouza caught the young girl scooping her into his arms as if he was carrying a fragile doll instead of the blood soaked kunoichi.

His friend flew through seals snapping the necks of the ninja that he'd trapped in his shadow. Inoichi looked her over. _'almost got disemboweled, poor girl.' _

Iruka for his part was cursing the fact that he didn't think to grab gauze as he dug through the pack Hinata had prepared. He pulled out a roll of tape and gauze. He quickly made a pressure bandage while hoping the infamous trio had him covered. Saturating it with water before he pressed it to her stomach.

She cried out in pain as he applied pressure to the wound before he taped the bandage down.

As her vision became hazy she muttered out just as forces entered into her range, "unknowns approaching..."

As she slipped into unconsciousness she grinned as she heard her 'oh so proper' academy instructor swear.

0o0o0o0

As she slid into consciousness, she felt like her stomach had been cut into ribbons. As she opened her eyes she came to the conclusion that she was in an alternate reality. Her sister was curled up beside her and appeared to have been crying. As she glanced to her side she saw Ko sitting at her bed side she also spotted Neji sitting in the corner of her room closest to the window.

She tried to sit up but let out a groan that alerted Hanabi to her being awake. Ko pressed his hand to her shoulder gently, "rest Lady Hinata according to the doctors your wound is barely healed." She stared at him for a moment before she sighed, "Ko please don't call me Lady Hinata."

Hanabi was pressed close to her side and she held onto her for all she was worth, "what happened while I was unconscious?"

Ko sighed, "well after you and your academy instructor broke off to provide us with an escape. We deviated and armed ourselves should we run into trouble. We made it to the tunnels without incident. We were shocked when Chouza appeared with you in his arms. A while later. A cease fire was called between Suna and Leaf Shinobi. Sound retreated shortly after."

She glanced down at Hanabi who was curled up beside her, "you okay?" She nodded her raven hair falling in her eyes, "when did you become so strong?"

Hinata smiled at her sister, "I didn't." A snort came from near the window, "that's not what I heard." She turned her gaze to Neji to see him smirking at her, "in fact I was told by a kumo ninja who went for a shot at capturing the clan elder. He swore vengeance on the clan for their heiress killing his partner. Elder Hyuuga proved very spry as he silenced such foul words being said about his granddaughter."

She couldn't have been more shocked, "how did you fair brother?"

He offered her a small smile, "apparently not as good as you. Gai Sensei says the jounins are full of praise for you."

Hanabi sighed, "but why? No one even cared about her ninja career before not even father."

This caused Neji to look down. Hinata stared at her sister after such a bold insult. He sighed, "she's right. The only person in this room who thought you had worth as a fighter was Ko."

Hanabi glanced down at her own hands as she recalled one of their more brutal sparring sessions.

"_Get up!" The clan head shouted as his eldest daughter struggled to her feet. Hanabi was panting but she took her stance against her sister. "Again!" She charged striking out while her sister dodged. As her palm connected Hanabi watched as Hinata sprawled to the floor. Barely conscious. She struggled to her feet their father barked at her, "get out. Your of less worth than your sister!"_

Hinata stared at them. Hanabi started to giggle, "can you teach me how to do that technique?"

She stared at her younger sister, "I can try... but I designed it to fit me. I figured maybe it wasn't my fault I had such a hard time learning our fighting style." Ko stood up, "Lady Hinata, do you know why you had such a hard time then. It could possibly benefit others." Hinata glanced at him, "Perhaps."

The elders. Once they heard of her actions she'd be sealed or they'd go after Hanabi to be placed among the branch family.

She turned her gaze to Ko, "when do the Hyuuga elders wish to see me?"

Ko sighed, "this evening they wish to discuss your place in the clan."

Hinata sat up ignoring the protest in her stomach. She pulled the hospital gown up and touched on the freshly healed wound tentatively. "Ko will you get me a medic." The man nodded and headed out of the room. Hinata sighed she glanced at Neji.

Her gaze hardened, "where do you stand brother?"

Neji stared at her for one long hard moment before he sighed, "I will stand among you as your protector whether you need it or not. That goes for Lady Hanabi as well."

She gave him a small smile as Ko returned with a haggard looking medic. He flew through seals before placing his hands above her abdomen, she could feel the tingling itch of flesh mending along with the warmth of the healing chakra.

He gave her a weary smile, "sorry miss Hinata. But I can't do much more. You should be fit for duty in a few weeks. But I recommend no training for at least one week then light for the first few days."

She nodded, "do I have any limitations on motion or range of mobility?"

Shaking his head the medic placed his palm above her chest as he continued his scan, "your heart seems to be fairing well to."

She stared at him for a moment, "my heart?" He gestured towards her chest, "you hadn't fully recovered from your fight in the exam, your teammate seemed especially concerned and informed us that you had passed out shortly before the invasion began. That he was trying to get you to a medic when you got pulled into the fighting."

Hinata started twiddling her thumbs and blushing, "y-yeah. I remember that. Is something wrong should I worry?"

The man sighed removing his glowing palm from her chest, "appears stable. Could act up until it's fully healed. A few more treatments and you'll be fine. But until your fully healed you run the risk of mild cardiac spasms also some reoccurring pain and internal bleeding if you push it and reopen the freshly healed wound on your stomach." He offered a small smile, "But there's no sense in keeping you here. You can recuperate just as well at home."

0o0o0o0

She stood inside her room and let out a sigh. Plain white walls. Dark mahogany wood floors, and furniture. White bedding and curtains. So barren and cold. She slipped off her hospital pajamas and did some very light stretches. She felt some twinges but nothing that worried her.

She glanced at her clock, 4:45pm. She decided a shower would loosen her tense muscles and headed to her bathroom. More white. White walls white tiles.

She turned on the water as she slipped off her underwear. Running a hand through her short messy hair she slipped under the stream of steaming water.

Washing away the stench of disinfectant and hospitals. Washing away the scent of blood as she scrubbed her scalp with scentless shampoo and conditioner. Scrubbing away the dirt with unscented soap.

Stepping out of the shower she saw the two bottles of perfume that she never really used unless for festivals or special events. She wrapped a towel around herself and examined herself in the mirror.

She smiled as she remembered Kiba had told her that she smelled nice but informed her that the chemicals were irritating to his nose.

Shino had agreed that artificial scents irritated his insects as well. The next day the two took her shopping and bought her unscented shampoo's and conditioners and body wash. Shino remembering that sometimes she was expected to smell like a lady. Bought her a natural perfume which smelled of vanilla, Kiba picked one which smelled like lavender.

She picked up the lavender bottle and dabbed a little on her wrists and beneath her ears as she brushed out her wet hair.

She glanced at her sickly pale skin as she headed into her room. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a navy yukata with a pale blue obi. She dressed and slipped on a pair of sandals that were made to match the yukata.

She slipped a decorated senbon up into her short hair and twisted it into a small playful bun at the nape of her neck. Adding a few more to give the illusion of hair decorations as well as give her more weapons. She strapped her kunai holder into the second fold of her obi behind her back. Securing it she let the cloth hang over and shield it from normal view.

As she glanced at the clock she sighed. 5:30pm.

She left her room and headed down to the main hall before she ran into Ko. He offered her a smile, "I was sent to fetch you, Lady Hinata." She nodded as they headed into the main council chambers of the Hyuuga.

0o0o0o0

As she stared into the cold eyes of the Hyuuga council. All of them at some point or another condemning her for her weakness. Her inability to fight or her kindness. She cringed. This was not going to go well.

Her grandfather spoke, "Hyuuga Hinata. You stand before us the heiress of our clan. Do you know why you are here?"

She took a deep breath, "it's about my disrespect and my performance during the chunin exams and the invasion."

Elder Miyako spoke, "you are here because you created a technique that has surpassed our Kaiten in efficiency. It will be added to the archives."

Hanabi stepped onto the floor and the woman sighed, "but first we must see who will lead the clan in the future..."

Hinata stared at her baby sister, who stood there trembling and trying so hard not to.

**(An: Alright that wraps up chapter 2 reviews are greatly appreciated and provide motivation. I had like no intention of this being more than a one shot. So yeah opinions would be nice. As well as criticism so long as it's constructive...~KC)**


	3. Dance a Little Dance for Master

**(AN: I don't own Naruto. Read and review please.)**

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 3**

**Dance a Little Dance for Master**

Hinata stared at her sister as she stood there trembling. Hinata offered her a serene smile before she knelt to the floor and bowed, "Lady Hanabi."

Her grandfather Hiro Hyuuga snarled at her, "what is this!" She turned her attention to her father, "our clan is backwards. I will not hurt the ones most precious to me. I will not fight."

Hanabi for everything she was worth was stunned. _'She's rebelling!'_

Hiro sighed, "Hanabi why did you stall?" Hanabi stared at him incredulously. _'Is he serious?' _

Hyuuga Hiashi stared at his daughter as she knelt before her younger sister, "Hinata stand up." She raised her head as she slipped into a sitting position but remained kneeling, "Lord Hiashi." He gazed upon his daughter, the council riding him to see her worth and declare whether she or her sister would take over for him when the time came. His gaze went to his youngest who had started out trembling and was standing there confused.

He stood, "Hinata, Hanabi. Follow me."

He left the Hyuuga Elders gaping alongside the council as Hinata rose and followed her father out of the room alongside her sister.

0o0o0o0

Neji entered into the Inuzuka compounds breathing deeply. The guard glared at him, "Hyuuga what brings you here?" The prodigy sighed, "I need to speak with Lady Tsume and Kiba. It's about Hinata, she may need their help."

The guard motioned for a clansmen to take over as he lead the way.

0o0o0o0

Hyuuga Hiashi stared at his daughters for a moment before he sighed, "Hinata I watched you cut down sound and sand ninja alike without mercy. With poise and grace befitting a Hyuuga and the cold efficiency of a seasoned Jounin. I know without a doubt in my mind. That Hanabi at this very moment couldn't lay a hand on you. I couldn't lay a hand on you."

Hinata stared at her father in genuine shock, as he hadn't spoken more than a dismissal to her in years. Even if she knew what he said was right it was still stunning.

"Let me be sealed." Hinata turned her gaze to her sister who was trying to be brave and proud. Still she trembled as she spoke those words. Hanabi stared at her father, "Hinata will lead better than I will! She's stronger than me! I concede to her as heiress!" Hanabi dropped to the ground much like how Hinata had done earlier.

Hinata glanced at her father and knelt down to her sisters level as she bowed trembling and trying to retain her tears. Trying not to fear her fate. Trying not to let her sister and her father down.

Hinata smiled and pulled her into her lap and she stroked her hair cooing softly. "Hanabi, do you know what made me fight? Do you know why I will never win a spar against you or Neji? Possibly anyone I value?"

Hanabi shook her head as tears made tracks down her cheeks. Hinata smiled, "I will tell you a story about a girl from an arrogant clan and the boy who helped her see."

"The girl wanted to be kind and beautiful like her mother, but she wanted to be brave and strong like her father as well. As she set out to be strong while she was still young and weak. People associated her with her arrogant family, they thought her kindness was in jest and they bullied her. She let them, she was shy and didn't want to hurt people she was supposed to be training with."

Hinata smiled at her sister who was curled in her lap listening to her, "then one day a boy came across her while she was being picked on by three older kids. They said she was arrogant like her family, thought that she was special because she had a clan and jutsu's they didn't."

Hanabi's curiosity was peaked, "what did they do to her?" Hiashi wondered as well he'd never heard of her being bullied in the academy.

"The bullies decided they wanted an apology, even when she did apologize they said it wasn't enough. The forced her to her knee's and shoved her face in the dirt. The boy saw this and intervened, he was no bigger than her and he fought them. Not well, he ended up being beaten up in her place. As she tried to help him he ordered her to run away to get help and she did. Because she was afraid. But help wouldn't listen because they hated this boy for his mischief."

"That boy taught me that even if he had to be stepped on he'd protect everyone. If my protection took him getting a beating, he'd take it and then some. I once thought I loved him. Maybe I do. But he loves another even if she doesn't return his feelings I will be content to help him in any way I can. Even if I have the courage to confess to him I'd break for his happiness as he loves another. I owe him that much at least. He taught me that you don't have to be strong to fight. You don't have to be perfect, to protect someone."

"He taught me to never give up, and to never go back on my word. That is also my nindo. I will not run I will not hide. I promised myself I would protect those I hold precious to me. I will bear the seal. You will be Heiress and I will protect you. You are my baby sister."

Hanabi shook her head, "don't not for me, I was never sisterly towards you!"

Hinata smiled, "but you were. We fought you never held malice and did as you were told. I will never fight you with the intent to hurt you. I will help you train I will protect you. I'll never truly hurt you."

Hiashi stared at his eldest who was prepared to bear the world on her shoulders for her sister. If he never held pride for her and he buried his love because she reminded him so much of his lost wife. He held it now and he would do right by her.

Hanabi got to her feet, "you never said what changed, you just said what made you want to change."

She stared at her younger sister for a moment before she smiled, "isn't it obvious?" Hanabi shook her head.

Hiashi cleared his throat, his daughters looked up at him. Hinata still sitting on the floor Hanabi standing.

He knelt to Hanabi's level, "she did it for you." Hanabi's eyes widened as her father continued speaking, "she fought with the calm of a seasoned Jounin. Because these were not friends and it was not her own well being on the line. It was yours. She tore through her enemies with grace and poise. Protecting you and her home."

Hiashi smiled, "she fought to protect you, Hanabi."

0o0o0o0

Kiba was standing there when Neji and one of the clan guards came running up. He let out a low growl at the Hyuuga prodigy. He stood but his mother grabbed him and addressed the boy, "Hyuuga what do you need of me?"

Neji practically threw himself on the ground and bowed, "Lady Tsume I come asking for assistance, Hinata may need your help. The clan elders intend on testing her and her sister to declare heir."

Kiba shook out of his stupor at Neji's words, "They can't! She's barely healed!"

Neji still faced the ground, "they wish to cull her weakness. One way or another. Either fight or be branded possibly have her fighting style restricted and declared main branch only."

Tsume let out a growl, "Kiba get Inoichi he should be at Hachi's Bar with Chouza and Shikaku. Bring them if you can. Neji on your feet we're heading to the Hyuuga estate." She glanced at Kiba, "send Akamaru to fetch Shino and his father, we're declaring pack."

Kiba smiled as he and Akamaru took off.

0o0o0o0

Hiashi stared at Neji as he lead the head of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan's into his office followed by their sons as well as Inoichi Yamanka, Chouza Akamichi and Shikaku Nara heads of the Ino-Shika-Cho clans. He set his tea down and sighed. This was going to be interesting.

Hanabi was standing beside Hinata who looked just as confused as she did.

His nephew bowed low to the floor, "forgive the interruption but I ask that the Aburame and Inuzuka clan leaders be permitted to witness the fight for heir alongside the Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi leaders.."

Hinata stepped up, "I'm not fighting brother, Hanabi will be heiress, I won't let her be sealed."

Neji looked shocked, "if they seal you they would just take your technique! Possibly ban you from using it. You must know that! Just describing your technique they're itching to see it. They will vote for you to fight. If not Hanabi, me, or possibly even your father!"

"Then they will be disappointed."

Kiba stared at his friend as she was prepared to face the Hyuuga branch seal, "Hinata you can't be serious. If- "

Shino sighed, "Kiba, Hinata will never harm her family. No matter the pain they've caused her in the past." The barb directed at Hiashi wasn't unnoticed by him.

Tsume and Shibi watched as their kids tried to talk some sense into their kindhearted teammate. She sighed as the two boys were about to see how the big dogs dealt in politics.

"Lord Hiashi I ask that we settle this before the council of the Hyuuga clan. I've not the time to waste on petty matters as I have my own matters to worry about as we rebuild and prepare in case there is another attack." Kuromaru who was beside her repressed his snicker.

Inoichi piped up, "I owe your daughter steeply for saving my life as well as that of my teammates. We will not work with you on mental fatigue from missions or the seal. I declare blood debt." Shikaku continued, "if the council rules to seal her or her sister. We will pull all medicinal aid and herbs and restrict sale to any Hyuuga. I also declare a blood debt." Chouza spoke up, "we will not offer aid or assistance and you will be banned from every respectable food vendor establishment and catering service in Konoha. As Hyuuga Hinata bled for my life and my teammates I declare blood debt."

He stared at them stunned. His daughter held a proverbial noose over the Hyuuga without even trying! He tossed them all a smirk. The council was going to have kittens! He held onto his emotionless facade from years of practice. It would not due for the head of the Hyuuga clan to be seen giggling like a loon.

Hinata was starting to hyperventilate, she had caused the destruction of her clan. She destroyed everything! She was a failure, In protecting one she destroyed the others. Kiba was rubbing her back consolingly as Shino fetched her fathers tea and pressed it to her lips coaxing her to drink. Hiashi smiled at the two as they worked to calm his daughter down.

As she regained her composure she stared at the first generation Ino-Shika-Cho, "you can't do that! I don't want to be responsible for the destruction of my clan!"

Tsume took her sons place and rubbed circles on her back to keep her calm, "Hinata. You have to understand, this is how politics work. While we're smaller clans than the Hyuuga together we're equal in power. Besides I as the clan head of the Inuzuka are declaring you pack. You and my son saved the lives of the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga and you and Iruka Umino protected the back of one of my heirs as he was evacuating civilians and academy students. You bled for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and the Aburame care for you."

Shibi approached and placed a hand on her shoulder as well, "we of the Aburame will withdraw from further support or friendships with the Hyuuga clan should they wrong you. Alongside Inuzuka Tsume in declaring you pack. We declare you queen. There were several Aburame children in the academy and you helped them escape. You acted as a Queen protecting younger generations." At this she promptly fainted.

Tsume caught the girl and gently set her down, "Kiba how long does she usually stay out?" Her son shook his head, "Naruto's not in the immediate vicinity so tough call. Three minutes tops."

0o0o0o0

After Hinata came to and clambered to her feet she stared at them all and finally after careful consideration offered them a low bow. She turned her gaze to her father, "I will do better."

Hiashi stood and led them into the Hyuuga Clans council chambers. Where the council still gathered as they discussed the heiress' rude behavior, amongst other things. As they prepared to enter the door, Tsume tugged Hinata into a hug and whispered in her ear, "just because they're blood doesn't make them pack, pack is what you make of it."

Neji was stunned as the Hyuuga council's gaze zeroed in on Hinata, eyes like pale steal trying to tear her into tiny pieces. "Have your daughter's decided to fight? Did the steal in Hanabi's spine return?" Hiro Hyuuga quipped.

Hinata grit her teeth as her father spoke, "Hinata says she will not fight?"

Elder Miyako spoke from her position to the left of her grandfather, "might I inquire as to why the clan heads for the Aburame and Inuzuka with their heirs have graced us with their presence alongside the Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi clan heads. "

Her hair was up in a gray bun, the wrinkles on her face made her look pinched and uptight. As boring and cruel as the rest in her Hyuuga robes as she stared out at the group.

Shibi chose this point in time to speak, "it was brought to our attention that Hyuuga Hinata was to go through trial by combat for the position of heiress, which she does not desire. Should she be bested or refuse to fight that she would then be sealed and placed among the branch family is this correct?"

Miyako stared at him before she nodded, "yes, however that does not deign to reason why you have shown yourself Lord Aburame. This is a Hyuuga affair?"

Kiba and Shino stood beside Hinata as she stood before the council her sister at her side cuddling Akamaru to her chest. Tsume smirked and decided diplomacy was over, "we're here in the interest of our clans and our sons as her teammates."

Hiro stared at her for a moment before he motioned for her to elaborate, "pray tell how this concerns you Tsume." She glared at him for belittling her position as clan head. She scratched Kuromaru's ears as he growled at him.

"She is pack." Tsume all but snarled at him. At this Shikaku continued, "you wrong her and you'll be cut off from all goods and services provided by the Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi clans." His two compatriots nodded. Hiro and the rest of the council grew pale.

Shibi stepped up, "I declare her queen. She was instrumental in protecting several of the Aburame clan as they escaped from the academy during the invasion. We will withdraw all aid and friendships should she be wronged."

Hinat bit her lip to keep from panicking. Kiba and Shino were at her sides and most of the clans in Konoha gave her, their allegiance. Tsume declared her pack!

Hiro sighed, "be that as it may, trial by combat is a must to declare the heiress. Hinata will you fight."

She was trembling she couldn't hurt the people precious to her.

They were all trusting in her. She stared at the Hyuuga council as they toyed with her and her sister. She stared at her father who was browbeaten by them to seal one of them, how often he managed to avoid it. He was cold but she hadn't been sealed yet so that means he cared at least a little for her. She stared at Ko who had always guarded her. Believed in her helped her. Then she glanced at Neji who's father died because of clan politics, because her father saved her life.

She stopped shaking. Kiba was to her left and Shino to the right Hanabi in front of her slightly beside Kiba as she held Akamaru. The clan heads behind her stood waiting for her to make a decision.

Kuromaru nudged the back of her legs pushing her forward. '_Pack is what you make of it.' _

She let her worries fall away and she put her hand on her sisters shoulder and smile, "I won't let anything happen to you." She stepped up on the platform and turned her gaze to Hiro, "I will not fight for position of Heiress."

He panicked, "so you intend to ostracize your clan and bear a seal knowing it would hamper relations to teams and such?"

She smiled a cold and beautiful smile none the less.

"I will fight for position of clan Head."

~Chapter End~

**OMAKE:**

Shibi approached and placed a hand on her shoulder as well, "we of the Aburame will withdraw from further support or friendships with the Hyuuga clan should they wrong you. Alongside Inuzuka Tsume in declaring you pack. We declare you queen. There were several Aburame children in the academy and you helped them escape. You acted as a Queen protecting younger generations." At this she promptly fainted.

Tsume caught the girl and gently set her down, "Kiba how long does she usually stay out?" Her son shook his head, "Naruto's not in the immediate vicinity so tough call. Three minutes tops."

He pulled out some ryu notes and handed them to Shino. Shikaku held his hand out as Inoichi and Chouza did the same.

Hanabi stared at them all as Neji sighed, "were you all betting she could still faint?"

Kiba smirked, "Nah we bet on how long she lasted." Hanabi stared at Shikaku who muttered out a small, "troublesome." Inoichi elaborated, "we were betting on which clan leader she'd faint because of. Shika said Shibi. Chouza and I both had our money on Tsume declaring her pack..."

Chouza smirked at Tsume, "Shibi must've stunned her."

He pulled put his money and smirked, "so how much longer will she be out? Any takers? I give her ten minutes."

Hanabi sighed, Neji pulled out a bit of money and grinned, "4 minutes." Kiba and Tsume did the same, "3 minutes."

Hiashi smirked, "eh I giver her 3.5 minutes" Shikaku went for a solid 5 minutes with Inoichi mimicking him.

Shino glanced at his father, "two minutes." They tossed the money on the Hyuuga leaders desk and waited for her to come to.

Winner: Shibi and Shino...

**(AN: I try not to be one of those authors that hold chapters hostage for reviews. But guy's I really appreciate them, it makes me want to continue updating to the best of my abilities. This story was only supposed to be a one-shot. It was spur of the moment plotting that grabbed me and demanded typing. I'd greatly appreciate reviews and opinions. It tells me if my work is being enjoyed and if I should continue with it or declare it finished or drop it to stagnate. Reviews and criticism help authors improve ~KC)**


	4. Pearl Eyed Punk

**(An: Sorry this took a little longer than I planned. What with the twisters tearing through Indiana my internet was out a few days and I almost forgot to post this. Anyways I don't own Naruto. Read and review please.)**

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 4**

**Pearl Eyed Punk**

Tsume couldn't repress her bark of laughter at the sight of the shocked Hyuuga council. Her son was gaping like a fish at his teammate. Shikaku looked surprised but smirked, "smart girl, with all of us here the clan council won't be able to sweep this under the rug."

Hinata stood there and waited for the council to regain his bearings, "you won't fight for heiress but you'll fight to be the clan head?"

She sighed, "father will you fight me for the position of clan head in front of impartial spectators whom no one will be able to dispute by fear or treacherous attempts from the Hyuuga council?"

Hiashi was stunned into a stupor as well at the announcement but he smirked _'no spine they say, Hanabi shows more gift in Hyuuga techniques they say. Now their scrabbling for her ultimate defense and attack...' _

He stared at her for a moment and then he nodded, "I accept."

Hiashi stepped onto the platform and slid into a fighting stance. Byakugan's activated. Shikaku sighed, "we don't have all day. Troublesome."

At the unofficial start the two combatants charged at each other. Hiashi slipping into the position for sixty four palms. As the attack started his eyes widened as Hinata whipped her hands out laced with chakra and knocked all of his strikes away.

A moment later she rammed her palm completely free of chakra through his guard and into his chest right over his heart. The strength in her strike alone pushed him back a foot.

He stared at his daughter and smiled, "I concede."

He knelt down and bowed, "Lady Hinata."

Hiro gaped, "you threw that match! I call a dismissal of the Clan Head 'Hinata'" He all but sneered.

Shikaku sighed, "even without the Byakugan active I can tell you she won fair and square. She effectively blocked the eight trigrams sixty four palms and then preceded to ram her hand at Hiashi Hyuuga's heart. Had her hand been poised for an enemy and laced with chakra I have no doubt you'd be burying Lady Hinata's father."

Hinata turned her gaze to her father and she stood up with regal grace and poise, "I'm going to make this clear. I can dismantle this clan."

Hiro started sputtering, "you insolent little bi-"

Hinata gestured behind her to Tsume and Shibi, "Lord Aburame and Lady Inuzuka declared me pack and Queen. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Lady Miyako spoke, "elaborate for us child, what does that mean?"

She smiled, "it means I'm theirs and they are mine." At this point Kiba glanced at his mother who nodded, he stepped up beside Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will gladly hold her as mate." Shino stepped up and placed his hand on her other shoulder, "and I will gladly hold her as Queen. Queens are to be protected and cherished."

Hinata felt warmth spreading through her as she grasped her teammates hands she turned her gaze to the cold Hyuuga council, "I accept them as my mate and my King."

It was Miyako's turn to sputter, "Mate? King?" Tsume grinned, "little Hinata here took the offered hands of her teammates, you should be happy she's going to be married into two of the best tracking clans in Konoha. With Ino-Shika-Cho declaring blood debt she owns you."

Hinata's eyes bore into the council and she smiled, "the seal is to be disbanded all research given to Jiraiya of the Sannin. No longer will it be used to seal anyone in this clan nor will it be used. Short of anyone that uses the seal against someone between now and the time it is removed from the cadet branch."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter as she ripped the council a new one. "Also the Hyuuga council is as of now disbanded. I recommend advisers in their place Mitsuki Hyuuga, Ryu Hyuuga. Momo Hyuuga and Ko Hyuuga."

Mitsuki was a short middle aged woman who's dark hair was beginning to gray, "recommend? Your clan head ask and it will be done."

"No. It is your choice. As it is I am too young to properly fill the shoes of clan head. I will start the training and my father will remain at the reins of the clan. He's wanted change in the clan as much as I have. I was graciously given the backing to see to it that change takes place and I will."

"You insolent bitch!" She turned her gaze to see elder Miyako she charged at Hanabi. Neji knocked her sister back into Tsume and the elder formed the seal for pain. Before snatching him up by the throat, "you protected her a month ago you tried to kill her sister!" He cried out in pain and Hinata spun releasing her teammates hand she charged the elder whipping her hand out in a single arc. Across the woman's face effectively gouging out her eyes. Neji stopped screaming but continued to clutch his head.

She turned her gaze as the woman fell to the ground clutching at her eyes and screaming. Hinata cut off her screaming with a solid strike to the chest effectively killing her. She turned her gaze to the council and the rest of the clan, "perhaps I wasn't clear enough." She went to Neji's side and helped him to his feet.

"The seal is disbanded. Any attempt on the life of my pack. Hanabi, Ko, Neji or my father. I will kill you. Clan law states defense of the clan comes first. I can stand here as head before I hand the reins to my father and kill anyone I feel is detrimental to the betterment of the clan and the Hokage will have nothing to judge when the day comes. So long as there is still a clan."

"Sucks that most of you felt that the main branch was too good to be a ninja." Kiba spoke up. Shino nodded his agreement, "she can eliminate the entire council and face no punishment as none of you are shinobi of the leaf. Particularly with us under martial law. Now would be the best time to cull them."

Hinata stared at them. Then turned her gaze to Hanabi then to Neji, "your call brother. I am within the right and will to seal them. One made the act but they are all treacherous."

Neji stared at the council long and hard, "seal them. They will most likely seek to control the branch to form an uprising. With the seal they won't be able to activate the seal or it would hurt them as well. Remove it after all the cadet members have been unsealed and the new seal is in place. Only then."

Hinata stood there for a moment and sighed, "restrain them. Block all tenketsu that release chakra for any escape jutsu they may know. I want them all sealed by the end of the night."

She watched in cold fascination as members of the main branch restrained the council with the help of some of the branch and took them away. She turned her gaze to Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza "would you three like to stay for dinner?"

Shaking his head Shikaku sighed, "we were only here to show you our support. I gotta head back to make sure we have plenty of ointments circulating the general forces. Besides Yoshino would nag if I didn't invite her to a big shindig like dinner with the Hyuuga princess."

Inoichi nodded in agreement, "my wife would kill me if Ino didn't beat her to it."

Chouza sighed, "I'd love to but I have to check on my clan and all the establishments. As well as help in the reconstruction."

She smiled and bowed to the three, "thank you."

She glanced at Tsume and Shibi who shook their heads. Tsume spoke, "nah you three take a break and discuss things considering a lot just changed today."

Shibi stared at Shino, "you chose well son."

As the clan heads departed she turned her gaze to her teammates, "we all just agreed to marry each other didn't we?"

Kiba nodded, "apparently." Shino stared at her a moment, "it would seem."

She fainted. Hanabi tried to catch her but just ended up sprawled on the floor holding her sister in her arms, "does she do this often?"

"Not usually." Kiba smirked, "must be the stress."

Shino sighed and leaned down to scoop Hinata up settling her onto his back, "perhaps we should take her up to her room she should wake up in a few minutes best to discuss things in private."

**(An: So that concludes chapter 4 a little shorter than they have been. But I felt that was a good point to leave off on. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated. ~KC) **


	5. Grateful For What You Got

**(An: I don't own Naruto. Anyways Read and review please. Also much thanks for the reviews of Inuzuka Hana and ChinkyPinai. It made me stop procrastinating... ~KC)**

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 5**

**Grateful For What You Got**

_'Where to go from now.' _Was the shared thought of the three Genin as they stared at each other. Hinata was sitting in her bed and she was watching Kiba and Shino. She sighed after all the back bone she'd been showing five little words shouldn't be that hard.

_'I'll start with two then.' _She slipped off her bed and knelt between her two teammates. She bowed low her forehead to the floor, "thank you. Lord Aburame, Lord Inuzuka."

Kiba and Shino just looked at each other.

Kiba spoke first, "Hinata you don't have to bow we're teammates."

Shino took up where he left off, "we are equals if we do this it won't be a political marriage where you'll be expected to just stay home cook clean and raise children." She smiled as she raised back up, "where do we go from here?"

Kiba sighed, "I guess carry on like usual. Not like I know the first thing about planning weddings. That'll probably be handled by our parents after the reparations are well underway. Or possibly during them as a reminder that life goes on."

"Perhaps. Or it could be as soon as we have an acting leader established. It would need to be fairly quick to solidify our stand. But it does give us a chance to get our affairs in order. Search for a place that hasn't been destroyed. Get things settled." Shino intoned.

Hinata glanced into the mirror that stood beside her wardrobe, _'affairs in order. I should probably talk to Naruto soon. Closure is the best course. They stood and offered up they're choice of marriage to help me. Maybe we can be happy together. But I have to get over Naruto for any chance of making them happy. They deserve happiness.' _

0o0o0o0

Dinner came and went. Hinata sighed as she stared into the mirror. Shino and Kiba had returned to their homes awhile ago and she just sat there staring at the mirror. _'I need to talk to him.' _

She quickly changed into some clothes for running. Dark pants and shirt she left off her beige jack and strapped her kunai holster to her thigh. She filled her weapons pouch with soldier pills and a few sealing scrolls with weapons and she headed to the compounds main gate.

She departed heading towards the hospital. _'He should still be there.' _

As she entered the the hospital she stopped and asked a nurse which room he was in. The woman smiled, "201" With her directions she went down the hall to the recovery sector and sighed searching till she spotted the room.

She stood in front of the door, willing herself to knock.

Sakura stepped out of the room, "Hinata?"

She blinked, "oh it's you Sakura. Is Naruto awake?" The pink haired girl smiled, "yeah. Sasuke's already been discharged though so I was going to see if he needed anything." She tossed her a wave as she headed down the hall.

As she stepped into the room Naruto turned and smiled at her. One of his million-watt grins. He scratched the back of his head in one of his nervous gestures, "hey Hinata. How're you?"

He was covered head to toe in bandages and he still asked how she was! She felt herself beginning to blush she sighed and took the seat Sakura had just left.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be asking that." She offered him a small smile.

He nodded, "I suppose so, I'm not used to getting a lot of visitors. So how's the reparations going?"

She took a deep breath, "they're going fine. Listen I need to tell you something."

Naruto scooted closer so he could hear her.

Glancing at her hands, "I felt it best to clear the air. It'd only be fair to my teammates. So I felt I had to get this off my chest."

He offered her another smile, "Hinata it's okay you can tell me."

She glanced at him all warm smiles and encouragement, "I admire you. It started when you got beat up defending me from some bullies. I liked the fact that you never gave up or went back on your word. I adopted that into my nindo."

She turned her gaze to the floor as blood began rushing to her face, "I started to like you. Maybe even started to fall in love with you. But Kiba Shino and I are now engaged. Clan politics tried to seal my sister and I stepped up and stopped it with the support of Konoha's most prominent clans. Kiba and Shino offered up their choice of whom they can marry to help me. I can't allow us to have a love-less marriage. So I felt it best to air everything out. I will always be your friend but I can never betray my future husbands."

By the end of it Naruto was struck speechless and Hinata was bordering on running away.

Clapping snapped the two out of their reverie and Hinata's gaze shot to the Sanin who was on the window sill. He smirked at her, "too bad Gaki looks like you missed out she'll make those two very happy."

Hinata felt like fainting. Jiraiya of the Sanin was praising her! She stared at him for a moment before she blushed and started poking her fingers together, "y-you heard that?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yep! Every word."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he smiled, "I'm glad you liked me Hinata. But I wish you guys the best. I'm already in love with someone. I could never stop loving her. "

Jiraiya sighed, "too bad. Oh Lady Hyuuga. Hiashi sent a branch member over to me to have me look at his seal. I have some of the basics. But it'll require further study. Which I'll do after I return."

Hinata smiled, "please don't address me so formally, I'm just a Genin and after dismantling the council. I'm merely studying to be clan head." She offered him a bow, "I most graciously thank you for looking into our family's seal."

Jiraiya hopped off the window sill and tilted her chin up, "mah mah a lady of your station and as cute as you shouldn't bow to an old toad like me."

"She's engaged." Naruto quipped.

Jiraiya froze, "I'm not some pervert who'd proposition a child! She's not even eighteen!"

Hinata sighed and tossed Naruto a glance, "you have no idea how much you've helped the Hyuuga Clan. If you need anything all you have to do is ask. As your friend I'll do anything I can to help you." She bowed to them and took her leave.

0o0o0o0

As she stared up at the ceiling Hinata smiled. As hard and troubling the times of head. Her team would pull her through and she would stand there and offer them her strength and her love. She would see them happy. She would see them proud.

Because in the end. You have nothing to be jealous of or worried about. Just be grateful for what you have and she has two amazing friends. Whom went to the end of their worlds for her and reached out their hands.

In the end she took those offered hands and all they meant. It's not what you can get. It's what you have. She was always taught to be gratuitous. Be grateful for what you got. You never know what you have till it's gone. She knew and she'd be damned if she let them go.

**OMAKE:**

"She's engaged." Naruto quipped.

Jiraiya froze, "I'm not some pervert who'd proposition a child! She's not even eighteen!"

"You propositioned me..." He deadpanned.

"Did not." Jiraiya glared at him.

"Did so you asked me to train in my sexy form!" Naruto shouted at the toad sage.

"Then don't go gallivanting around as a hot naked chick who looks of legal age!" Jiraiya yelled back.

What neither of them expected was a blushing Hinata to whack them both upside the head with a light jyuken strike. Sending them both into unconsciousness.

End:

**(An: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's a little later than usual. I procrastinate when unmotivated. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated ~KC)**


	6. Daydream Derailed by Reality

**Breaking the Shell**

**Chapter 6**

**Daydream Derailed by Reality**

**(AN: Wow this came out of nowhere. Like literally left field. Sorry for the two year absence but life kind of got in the way. But I'm returning for the joy of it and the stress relief. Also I felt I might want to try to get this story finished up or at least updated before I start another one. On that note my disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.) **

The world seemed to shrink away as the maids fluttered around her fixing her dresses straightening her hair twitching at the pins as they styled it however for the length. They seemed intent on her making an impression if such a short occasion would lift the morale of the village. A knock sounded on the door and Kurenai made her appearance, she thanked her stars for the reprieve as she hustled the women out.

She took a breath and thanked her sensei. Kurenai smirked, "the boys are going to have a hard time keeping their hands respectable during the ceremony." She blushed and her sensei pulled the pins from her hair and ruffled it before scooping it into two sections and securing two small panda buns. Kurenai turned to her vanity and pulled out some make up, "so anything you feel you need to know before you strut down the aisle into the arms of two young men?"

Hinata took a calming breath and sighed, "Is it going to hurt?"

Kurenai approached and pulling up a stool settled across from her, "close your eyes." She did as instructed and the brush pressed gently against her eyelids as Kurenai spoke, "you're young. In the beginning where courtship would usually start typically in a few years you would be mature enough physically. But we are kunoichi. I've seen younger girls than you married off to old wealthy men who had a taste for flesh young enough to be their own grandchildren. The world is not pretty and those men knew what to do how to please and just didn't care about their partner or the life they were ruining."

She felt a brush against her lashes, "the boys probably have as much of a clue about how to handle tonight as you do, well at least the proper way to do it. Well Shino might have asked. Open your eyes."

Hinata opened her eyes to see red ones staring intently at her, "pleasing two men can be uncomfortable unless handled appropriately. Losing your virginity tends to be uncomfortable no matter how you go about it. The boys will do their best. But normal experiences aren't going to help you guys out. You're just going to have to feel it out as you go."

Hinata felt fire rushing to her cheeks and nodded mutely. Kurenai continued, "I already spoke to the Hokage after today your couple status will not impede team assignments or missions. Barring the time you provide them with heirs." She nodded and sighed, "I know they won't hurt me and they mean the world to me. Having settled for me to aid in my plight, tell me how I can please them."

Kurenai sighed, "Talk to each other as you start to explore. I'm sure those two are going to have troubles all their own depending on their views on sexuality and such."

She watched as her sensei stood and helped her to her feet. As they approached the door Hinata felt Kurenai squeeze her hand as she led her down the hall. She glanced around and noticed her father wasn't around, "where is my father?"

Kurenai smirked, "nowhere."

The stood before the doors and Hinata took a breath.

0o0o0o0

Hiashi glared at the two boys that stood before him in the garden. The witnesses around as well as the rookies were there to show their support. He wasn't happy about seeing his eldest daughter married off so young, but they had agreed and had to follow through and consolidate the power they had used to nullify the council with. The council had made sure of that.

They snuck a runner to the village council; either they finish what they started or seal Hinata and ban all her techniques. He suspected Danzo was looking for some gain here, unfortunately for the crotchety old hawk Hinata knew full well what she agreed to. If her personality flip had any chance of reverting it hadn't shown yet and she was determined to keep her word.

And her team showed no sign of backing down either. The Inuzuka was twitching in front of him, he sighed. Perhaps striking fear into their hearts on a day that was supposed to be festive wasn't very nice.

Then again Kurenai had taken it upon herself to educate his daughter in the ways of men and marriage.

The music began and the Inuzuka stilled his eyes falling to the door in rapture as the door opened the Aburame next to him let out a quiet breath.

Hinata stepped in with Kurenai beside her he felt a swell of contempt that Hinata had asked her to give her away. But he didn't deserve the honor and so he had stepped aside. Settling for threatening the boys as was also a father's duty.

The women proceeded down the aisle and she was clothed in pearlescent lavender so pale that to one who looked but did not observe it would appear white. She had the embroidery pattern remain a secret to him and he could just tell the lines were faint. His daughter favoring a subtle shade barely registering against the cloth, as she approached the Aburame held the hints of a smile.

When she stepped up to the platform beside her teammates, Kiba glanced down at her kimono and gave her a wolfish grin. The Hokage stepped up onto the platform and offered her a small smile, "You three sure about this?"

A collective nod and she began to speak drawing forth red string. She began binding their left hands. "In this troubling time to see the love and trust among teammates transcend into the bonds before us. Speaks of untold bravery and unyielding loyalty to each other and to their village, As these three young people bind themselves amidst the darkness that surrounds them. They prevail in a sea of light."

She smiled at them and told them to present their unity to the witnesses. They turned as one Hinata in the center of them Kiba to the left and Shino on the right. In the crowd Tsume watched them tearfully as Akamaru sat beside her.

Hinata let out a short long whistled and the dog bounded away down the aisle and took a running leap at them. She leaned to the side a bit as he landed on Kiba's shoulder before reaching across herself to scratch his ears. The small pup froze and let out a harsh growl before leaping into the air and landing in front of them fur redder than the blood she had spilled she felt her teammates tense and sliced the string before they collectively dove away. The three of them emerged back to back three kunai sunk into where they had been standing. One of the council members granted to witness the ceremony glared hatefully at them.

Hinata glared back at him as she scooped Akamaru into her arms, Shino held a kunai at the ready Kiba's claws elongated and Tsunade glared at the man, "what is the meaning of this?"

The man spoke, "I issue a challenge to those who would destroy the Hyuuga name, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka. For the right of marriage to our heir as my position is intact until you bed her. I decree that only by capture shall you retain this honor."

The three looked at Tsunade and Shino asked the question, "Is he allowed to be demanding this?"

Hiashi glared at the man hatefully, "unfortunately."

Tsunade glared at the man and made to speak, he beat her to it. "This is a clan matter Lady Tsunade do you intend to show everyone here how you favor one over the other?"

Kurenai's hand twitched for a kunai as she bore holes into the council member, Yami was his name. Fitting he was dark hearted and would see darkness if she had anything to say about it.

0o0o0o0

Hinata glanced at the two beside her, who were watching her and she sighed. She offered a small smile and spoke, "It is okay."

Yami shot her a nasty little grin, "Maybe you should freshen up on clan law Lady, you have to do everything in your power to avoid being taken."

Her eyes cut to the man and released Akamaru and she spoke, "Kiba its okay."

She glanced at the man who had most assuredly destroyed a happy start to the life they were sporting and was going to be responsible for her bodily harm as well as that of her teammates. Not to mention the anguish the boys would suffer.

Her gaze set in a cold glare, "Lady Tsunade on the concession of the counselor should Kiba and Shino defeat me and claim their rights. I will ask that Yami's death is swift and expedient as I will retain my position within the clan as the merging begins. But I will not be explicitly tied to Hyuuga business. Is this request granted?"

Tsunade watched the girl before her, "you sure about this, technically his word is correct I am not supposed to show favor to clans but I am sure the council would convene on an issue as this and vote favorably."

Hinata nodded, "Except for the fact that this concerns the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans as well as Aburame and Inuzuka. Their votes would be nullified leaving the opposition in power."

Kiba watched her face, "Hinata you can't expect us to fight you. Do you understand what he's doing? We would have to beat you into submission and then…"

Shino glanced at her, "are you sure about this?"

She glared at the man stubbornly, "chakra exhaustion will heal. Tsunade can verify the commitment. If you succeed bring me to her." She glanced at Tsunade and spoke softly, "can I be assured if they win and drag me away nothing and no one will stop them if it's a fair bout? I also want Yami dead is this granted?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Let us change."

Yami glared at her hatefully, "No begin now it is by capture and ambush as is the tradition! You'll not be given a chance to arm yourself nor may any in your family help you!"

She set her eyes to him and whispered fiercely to her teammates, "gather Shikamaru and Naruto, those are the two you need my family also can't aid you but you may seek outside aid."

She glanced at Tsunade and she glared at the man hatefully his pale eyes and long greying hair marking him as Hyuuga.

Tsunade sighed, "You two boys make sure after this is all said and done you bring her to me for treatment. I'm sorry."

Hinata placed her hands on her teammate's shoulders and offered them a sad smile, "don't be."

She pumped chakra into her feet and leapt high onto the roof she slid down the side into the nearest window. Before making her way down the hall she stripped from her gown as she went ducking into her room she grabbed a shirt and jerked it over her head she just barely had her kunai pouch strapped to her leg when Kikaichu began creeping down her walls.

She dove out her window tucking into a ball she rolled, springing off her feet before Shikamaru's shadow successfully caught her, Kiba charged at her halfheartedly and she batted him away.

The spectators were still there and accounted for. Shino's bugs circled above and around.

She cast a glare at the council member as Akamaru made a dive for her she spun away not daring to hit the ninken. She scanned the crowds only to find Kurenai inching closer to the man.

Naruto caught her from behind knocking the wind from her, "just stay down. Shikamaru now." She released chakra from the tenketsu on her back knocking him away. She spun activating her Byakugan before she leapt across the ground going for Shikamaru, as she reared back for a strike to his temple he burst into bugs and covered her.

Shino emerged from the shadows beside Shikamaru, The bugs were blasted away before they could drain her any further but they had eaten away a fair amount of her strength along with what she had used to propel Naruto away.

She darted away from the shadow and ran into the crowd. Yami screamed at her, "how dare you hide amongst the crowd you traitorous little bitch! You have lost your duel!"

Kiba went to barrel in after her but Shino caught his arm shaking his head. Shikamaru was following her as she weaved past people. She dodged his shadow by leaping up, she frowned she was almost to Yami's side, The shadow snaked up to grab her, she landed lightly just barely touching Shikaku's shoulder an launched herself away from the man who barely grunted under the pressure.

She weaved through the crowd when Naruto came in waves rippling through the people he snatched at her and she slapped his hand away dispelling his clones as she weaved and bobbed.

Yami was demanding she reveal herself, she caught a glimpse of Shikamaru and she spotted Shino and Kiba she gave them a sly grin and gestured to Shikamaru.

Before she knew it a Kikaichu was wiggling on her neck and she pulsed a little chakra, as she slid through the crowd. Right as her palm touched Yami's back Shikamaru's shadow trapped her.

She sighed, "looks like I'm caught." She gave a fey grin as Yami turned to her and chakra exploded from her palm into his back he fell to the ground instantly, the blow was lower than it needed to be for his death but that would come soon enough.

Her teammates approached her and Shikamaru held her with his shadow possession, he dropped his and by extension her arms.

Kiba stood in front of her with Shino to his side. "Weren't you supposed to run? As in away?"

Shino spoke before she could, "she accomplished what she intended to, if she would have fled the grounds even if she fought as hard as she could and we fought equally he would claim she gave up. This way he witnessed her capture and it didn't go on for days."

"She knew you would catch her if she didn't flee! That traitorous little wretch." Yami howled from his place on the ground.

Kiba pulled out a spool of ninja wire and Shikamaru lifted her hands. He bound them and expertly between the fingers preventing her from moving them and trying to free herself. Shino glanced at her feet and Kiba began working on them silently as the bugs crawled all over her body as a slow reminder one flare of chakra and they would drain her. Or at least that was the imagery. Captured little woman.

She cast a dark glare at Yami and glanced at the Hokage as anbu approached and apprehended the bastard.

Kiba hoisted her up into his arms and Shino glanced at Tsunade then at the guests, "please depart you may congratulate us on another occasion. Lady Tsundae if you would remain here to confirm the consummation."

**(AN: I suppose it goes without saying that reviews are very loved and I appreciate them greatly hopefully more updates are spurred forth in the future but I won't hold chapters hostage. Its just nice to know where improvements can be made or if I am doing good. ~KC)**


	7. Battle Worn Betrothal

**Breaking the Shell **

**Chapter 7**

**Battle Worn Betrothal**

**(An: It is customary before a lemon to announce its impending entrance. There will be a lemon in this chapter which is why this story is rated M) I do not own Naruto...**

"So how do you want to do this?" Kiba inquired. Of course the situation could not get more awkward. She felt the itch of the bugs on her skin and she was tired and a little sore from having her arms tied above her head. Shino stared at her silently.

She watched the two as they gazed at her, "well Hinata?" She cocked her head to the side, "why're you asking me? This whole scenario is not precisely how I pictured this going…"

Shino quirked an eyebrow, "how did you picture it?"

The blush crept up her neck and Kiba hooted, "just what were you planning for us _Hina-chan?"_ The way he drawled out a nickname made her face become even redder. If it weren't for the wires around her hands keeping her upright she might have fainted from embarrassment.

Shino placed his hand on her hip and looked her in the eyes, "Hinata we can't untie you until this is over. Who knows how many byakugans are watching just to make sure we adhere to all the rules. How do you want us to handle this? It's your body after all."

"W-well I uh i-it." She bit her lip. Sighing she glanced at Kiba, "I wasn't I mean, don't you both have to…" She nodded down at herself, "to make it official won't there be some, clan hierarchy we need to do to make sure we're all equally happy. No one gets jealous, that sort of thing…"

Kiba smirked, "told you she'd speak to Kurenai." Shino pushed his glasses up and nodded, "I figured she'd ask her about some basics but not about our triumvirate."

Kiba placed his hand on the small of her back, and leaned in close to her ear and spoke. "Shino and I had this discussion, well more like him being logical and making sense. But we each bring different qualities to the table. While this may have not been planned and possibly rushed. The likely hood that one or both of us would have pursued you later was without a doubt. So it is understandable that sometimes it will be just one of us with you and sometimes it will be both of us."

He began massaging her shoulders as Shino slipped her shirt up higher, revealing a toned belly. He sighed as it reached her armpits and decided to bunch up. He ripped away the end seem. Exposing pert breasts to the air and she shivered.

Kiba was massaging the muscles of her back and she lolled against his touch the squirming bugs receded allowing his hands to work, they tickled at her skin.

In another place another setting as her pants were slipped down her sides, the hands roaming and rubbing over her flesh would be terrifying, the tiny bugs prepared to drain her chakra at an instant in a fight crawling across her body would send her into a void of terror.

She let out a squeak as Kiba pressed his lips to her neck and suckled at the sensitive flesh, Shino's hands flittered across her chest leaving her buds tight and angry. His mouth quickly replacing his hands he sucked and squeezed.

Kiba dipped his hands between her legs and she felt fire pooling low in her gut, she squirmed as his fingers brushed her core through her panties she froze. He slipped her underwear down in the pool of clothes at her feet.

Shino lifted one of her legs exposing her center to the night air and she felt a tremble as Kiba's digit circled her core almost lazily. She shook her body alight. She felt his mouth against her neck as he nipped at her flesh, his voice was low as he whispered, "I think your enjoying this."

He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned, Shino slipped his hand between her legs and circled her entrance as Kiba slipped another finger in and slipped them in and out slowly. She panted and cried out as pleasure burst from her. Her body shook with it as Shino stripped out of his Haori, "now I think she is ready."

Her knees shook as she held her weight the sound of rustling clothes behind her, "almost. We have to do this right."

He slid his hand to her buttocks still slick from her juices and began massaging. Shino disappeared and began rummaging through his pack he placed something in Kiba's hands before his own fingers were making circles distracting her. She let out a whimper when Kiba slipped a digit into her rectum. Shino pressed his lips against hers and almost swallowed it as he massaged her hips and shoulders. Comforting gestures and Kiba was massaging her back and moving his finger slowly stretching her and preparing her.

A marriage of equal standing, she cried out when he added a second finger. One part pain another part shock.

He pressed his body against her and whispered, "I'm sorry Hime I hoped our first time would be a bit less painful. Kurenai said to prepare you as well as possible." A slimy glop was around her entrance and Kiba smeared it in and pressed it into her adding a third finger and he pushed in deeper scissoring his fingers. He touched a spot that lit her body on fire and she moaned. Shino lifted up her legs. He positioned himself at her front entrance and Kiba shifted himself against her buttocks and helped support her weight. Shino slid into her and as he pressed against her barrier she felt Kiba pushing into her body. It hurt. She felt like she was being ripped in two. She bit her lip as Shino watched her. "Just do it."

Shino gave a nod and the two thrust forward. Shino smothered her cry in another kiss and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. The two remained immobile. Letting her body adjust to them and then she lost herself in the sound of grunts and the sway of hips as it built fire in her belly the slap of flesh and the press of hands.

Her hands were tangled in Shino's hair as Kiba thrust into her and she pushed into Shino who thrust back into her. She cried out her body shaking with pleasure and Shino soon followed her as Kiba released he bit down on her neck. Inuzuka's marked their mate.

They collapsed in a pile of limbs.

0o0o0o0

As they clambered back from coital shock, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on you three I don't have all night. Ko said you'd finished!" Hinata stood up and cringed sitting back down. Kiba glanced at Shino before scooping her into his arms. He answered the door stark naked with her in his arms. She threw her hands over her breast and tried to cross her legs. "Kiba!"

Tsunade just reached a glowing hand out to her stomach as the chakra seeped in she noted the broken hymen and the swelling of the anal sphincter. She didn't heal her merely saw.

"You are gonna be very sore tomorrow. See you guys in two weeks. Rest and pamper her I can't heal her if they decide to send someone to re-verify although I doubt they will in this my word is law. If anyone else bothers you or causes trouble as is your right. Bury them."

With that Tsunade turned and left.

0o0o0o0

As consciousness hung around her she sighed two male bodies pressed against her, she curled in closer to Shino the thrum of his hive comforting as Kiba's blazing skin warmed her, his arm slung over her waist.

Her whole body was sore, but as she lay there in the arms of her team she felt a deep contentment settle in her chest. They were her boys after all. Well her men she could say.

**(AN: Alright read and review. Hopefully here soon I can wrap this up or start down another dark path. But as always reviews are appreciated.)**


End file.
